Love, Lust and Dreams
by aseena2144
Summary: A sixteen year old dreaming about true love and fashion. She hopes to have the best experience whilst she is young. Just moved to sweet amoris recently and encounters many intriguing people whereby one stands out the most. But can he handle her abnormal life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_I'm Aseena and I just recently moved to sweet amoris in hopes to start a new. My parents travelled the world and when I turned 16 was trusted to aim for my dreams with or without them at my side constantly. Let's just say I may be alone but I hope to come across a new chapter in my life._

I left the apartment early as possible so that I could site see. I put on the outfit I prepared the day before and left half an hour early.

"_Perfect I'm lost. Where am I anyway?"_ I spun in a circle before sighing and moving on, hoping I get to my destination.

As I strolled down the pavement I looked around and saw a cute little clothing store and knowing myself I mentally dragged myself inside.

"Wow" it was so authentic and inspirational, I got my notepad out and started taking notes of silhouettes and design when I was interrupted

"Excuse me but no plagiarism" A tall male with dark hair spoke slightly offensive

"No no I'm not copying or stealing ideas I just got inspired and-"he took my notepad and with wide eyes replied

"Wow, I never thought about a silhouette like that. Are you into designing?"

I stood still and almost speechless by the thought of what he asked "No"

"Well you seem to have a good eye and the ideas you have are intriguing" He looked over what I was wearing and continued-

"So have you considered designing? Your ensemble is very nice I must say" I was wearing a pussy bow blouse with a polka dot pattern, a grey skirt up to my knees and a midnight blue belt on my waist with Victorian lace up boots.

I blushed "thanks"

"Sorry but I must go I've got to get to school or ill be late." I put my notebook away and hurried out of the store before someone grabbed my arm

"I'm Leigh by the way and also my brother can drive you to school if you like?"

"Thanks that would be nice" I said almost blushing bright red as a tall gentleman dressed in Victorian style clothing walked out his eyes intriguing me

"I'm Lysander and you are?" I stared before snapping back to reality

"I'm ermmm."

"Hello ermmmmm" Leigh giggled slightly

"No-no-no, I meant my name is Aseena sorry about that" I blushed as he walked out the door to a sleek car outside

"Hell Aseena we better leave now before the bell rings. I'm guessing your new?" He asked whilst I got in

"Yeah I only just enrolled in sweet amoris high" I buckled up and was ready to go

"Well welcome and I hope you enjoy yourself here" He smiled ever so slightly as we left.

**This may have been short but I hope you enjoy whats to come! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived right on the bell and all I could think about was rushing in to sign my enrolment papers and head to class.

"Thanks for the ride. see you around" I said quickly and ran like a cheetah

"_Ok I know I looked stupid but I can make up for it. Right?" _

_**BANG **_– I fell back only to see a blonde, preppy guy rubbing his head

"You must be the new student?" I stood and nodded my head "Im Nathaniel, student body president. Come with me so you can sign your papers, plus I need a picture for your student card."

We walked into a neat and tidy room which seemed so weird to me, probably because I have a tornado stricken room.

"Here you go." I signed the papers and handed a photo. As I looked up Nathaniel stared at me with a quizzical expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry about that. No its just- you came in with Lysander correct?-" I nodded "-well the odd thing is I am contemplating as to why you came with him if you don't know him."

My eyes grew like saucers and I was speechless "errrrr….he offered a ride?"

Nathaniel smirked and I was confused as to why "Never mind, silly observation of me. So your first class is classic literature and here is your time table." He handed me the paper and I thanked him as I left.

"_Wow that was odd. Lets see class room B, where are you?"_ I strolled down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked in and saw Lysander again _"Convenient" _I giggled lighlt so nobody could here but I think I was heard.

"Hello, you must be the new student-" _"Wow the amount of times ive heard that today, im actually getting fed up with it" _I nodded my head. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Introduce myself? Well Mr…."

"Im Mr Servile" He said _"Why am I standing here? Too much attension, better get this over and done with"_

"Right, Im Aseena and I recently moved from London, I love classic literature, fashion and the Victorian era as well as mathematics." I stood finished and didn't know what else to say.

"Ok well would you like to take a seat next to Lysander." I nodded and walked over and gave a slight wave before silently sitting down.

As time ticked away I became engrossed in the book we were learning about – Les Miserable. I loved it. But as I turned to page 204, Mr Servile came over to tell me to stop while I was ahead.

"Don't read ahead, you are only supposed to read up to page 150." I sighed and stopped _"I already know the story by heart. I should be able to read as much as I want."_

As he walked away I was drawing in my notebook when Lysander gazed up at me. "Don't worry I read up to page 250." He whispered closed the book and put his full attention on his own notebook.

For the rest of the lesson we sat in silence before the bell rang.

"Those of you who have a free period can get a start on the homework." He had given us a sheet with questions about the book which I was appalled with. _"Who is the main character? "Name three characters present in the book? What was this? Homework for 5 year olds?"_

I walked out and went straight to the library where I finished the homework within five miniutes.

"Hello? Your in my seat." I looked up to see a red head who had a look that could kill.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were seat assignments in a library." I said sarcastically, got up and rolled my eyes.

"There isn't he is only joking. Right Castiel?" He smirked whilst I was in confusion.

Lysander stood next to him and motioned Castiel and himself to leave. I froze in a daze before sitting down and waiting for the bell to ring so I could leave.

"_Today has been odd. I hope this isn't how it is everyday."_ I walked out to see Lysander and Castiel standing next to the car that brought me here.

"Hey little girl want a ride?" Castiel yelled and I was shocked. I shook my head and left before someone grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok?" I looked to see Nathaniel and spoke _"Can't catch a break"_

"Yes. If you don't mind I have to get ho-"

"Hold on. Your surname-"- _"Uh-Oh" _"You're related to the Gardiners aren't you?" Everyone stared at me, whispering.

"_Crap! I got to get out of here"_ With that I ran like there was no tomorrow and felt like crying.

"_I just want to be normal! Why does this name always have to come back and haunt me? WHY!"_

As I ran I tripped on my own own two feet to be caught by a girl with long silver hair.

"Are you ok?" _"I had enough of those words"_

I nodded and walked away knowing this will chase me up tomorrow.

_**Thanks for reading Rate and comment.**_

_**Also I'm just getting into the swing of this again been a while but yeah. Anyway I will update whenever I can so enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why?Why? I cant believe this is happenin. What am I gonna-"_

"Is she ok?" A calm and nerdy voice spoke in the middle of my thoughts.

"_Hold on what happened!" _ I rose like a phoenix and opened my eyes before I spoke

"What happened-ouch" I held my head to only feel a large bump

Nathaniel was in the room alongside Castiel and Lysander. I searched the room for clues and then it hit me-I fainted.

The night before school started I was awake, I only slept for an hour because I thrashed my bed like I was mental. The nightmares and fears where rushing through my body, my head throbbing, I couldn't control myself.

"Please can you all leave?" I asked quietly

They all stared before leaving and my head began to hurt less and less as they left one by one. I thought this was gone but it's not, and its back stronger than ever.

"_Why did it have to be me? I can't control it so why did it keep coming back when I block it? Unless someone else is-"_

"You seem to look better but I will write you a note to go home and take some rest. You banged your head pretty hard." She handed me a slip and I left still holding my head and being pulled into an illusion that someone knows who I am and _what_ I am.

"_I need answers but who is it?"_

I walked out of the school and slowly walked home but people where staring at me, were it because I was holding my head and leaving school early or it could be because I was walking and _floating._

"Sorry, I practice magic tricks…" I said and kept control before running home.

"_Wow. I need answers and help but first I need to find out who is interfering with my head."_

With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"_Hi, I know what you are." _

"_Don't lie to her I know. Trust me I can help you"_

"_You guys should back off I know, let me help you"_

_There was a large group of people arguing and I was walking away. "What is going on?"_

"_WE KNOW YOUR-"_

"NO YOU DON'T!" I woke in shivers and couldn't help but look at the time. I slept for an hour.

I got out of bed and walked to the mirror before I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as possible.

"Perfect, I'm never going to know I'm not strong enough." I spoke miserably and sat on the edge of my bed before someone knocked on the door.

I walked down pouting all the way and opened the door before slamming it with shock. I sank down before I heard footsteps and sighs. A note was passed through the letter box and I took it.

I looked through the key hole to see they were gone. The envelope enlightened me a little so I ripped it open and read it with shock.

_Dear Aseena,_

_I hope you feel better. I know what you are because I was the one who interfered with your head and I apologise. Please forgive me but I hope you know that there is nothing to worry about and you're not alone._

_From Anonymous _

I opened the door and the only think that I could scan was a scent of vanilla on a napkin. I then used my power to sense the person but as I was not strong enough I couldn't detect there waves.

I walked back inside and jumped on the couch. I stared at the letter before I turned it over.

"_I'm your telekinetic friend"_ I layed in shock before crying rivers of tears.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the bit of drama. I may have short chapters which I apolagise for but its to keep you on your toes. Anyway please review and comment.**_


	4. Chapter 4

My head was spinning in the morning like I was having a hangover but I knew it was because of the powers coursing through my body once again as well as the revelation of someone similar to me out there but who was the question.

I sighed and got out of bed to take an aspirin and wash up. I got dressed according to the weather which was horrendous, so I wore my favourite grey skinny jeans, nude blouse, a long white trench coat with gold buttons and black lace up boots.

I walked down stairs put toast in the toaster and made coffee while I waited before hearing a ring at my doorbell.

I opened the door and saw Castiel standing there with my mail.

"Why have you got my mail?" I asked calmly

"You didn't pick it up so, finders keepers." He snickered _"What are we still in pre-school or what?"_

"Can I have it back, please?" I tried to make a grab for it before he pulled away

"Only if you come with me a Lys to school." He snickered and I stared confused

"_The hell is he asking that for? I probably was going to ask for a ride anyway"_

"Sure." I said simply and took my mail before he would open it. "Just give me a sec."

I grabbed for the toast and gulped my coffee before grabbing my bag and leaving with Castiel. Between bites I questioned him.

"Why did you ask me alone?"

"Well, who would watch the car?"

"Why didn't Lysander come with you?"

"He's driving."

"That's not a good reason."

"Well it's all I can think of- Shes here!" Castiel shouted to Lysander leaving hundreds of my questions unanswered.

I walked to the car and got in at the back. Lysander started the engine and drove in the directionof the school.

"How come you gave me a ride." I had to ask

"Well, wouldn't you have asked for one after yesterday and considering today's awful weather?" Lysander said simply.

He had a good point there but it just came on me quite quickly.

"Hey who are you choosing to take to the dance?" Castiel asked but I was so confused

"_There's a dance? Why did he ask me who I was choosing?"_

I shrugged and said "What dance" He snickered at the words

"There's a dance in a few days where the girls choose someone to go with and the guy must say yes." Lysander replied.

"What if they said no?"

"They get detention and can't go to the dance" Castiel said as if he didn't care

"_Guess he won't be going then."_

I sighed as we pulled in to park and was afraid to step inside. I didn't want to face on a decision to choose a guy and yesterday may have given me a status already as the oddball or freak.

"Come on lets go in and see if amber ambushes Castiel" Lysander spoke with a smirk

Castiel nudged him and said "Shut up. The day I go anywhere with her is the day im out of this school." He pouted and looked away.

"Who's amber?" I had to ask because I have seen her roaming the halls like a queen, and that one time in class but I wanted to know more.

They both turned at me and laughed which was odd. "She's Miss Queen Bee. Thinks she can do whatever she wants and get away with it because Nathaniel is school president." Castiel spoke with his hands over his head and closed eyes.

"Let's just say not many are keen towards her and only charlotte and lin hang out with her." Lysander said whilst looking in his notebook

"Because she bribes them." Castiels interrupted

We walked in and heard the principle on the telecom – "_All students must attend the dance on Friday otherwise there will be consequences. All girls must choose whomever they want to go with and they must say yes or else they will come to my office. Catiel is no exception and so has to go no matter what. Thank you"_

I couldn't help but giggle at that last bit while Lysander smirked. Castiels eyes widened and seemed as if he wanted to rush out the door before being grabbed by amber. She took out her pin and stuck it on castiels jacket.

"Castiels where going to look so good together! Make sure you where a black and white tux to go with my gorgeous gold dress." She squealed before giving me evil eyes and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Lysander questioned as castile was frozen on the spot.

He regained his sense of mind and just kissed his lips. "Should've ran away when I could." I laughed but felt sorry for him.

"So who are you going to ask?" Lysander asked

"I dunno. Not really feeling up to going but where literally being forced to go so I'm going to think about it I guess." I said looking at my badge that Lysander passed to me.

"Don't be too slow or you won't get a date." Castiel said bluntly

As we walked down the hall way I saw Nathaniel with a badge so I walked up to him to find out who it was.

"Nathaniel who asked you?" I asked almost beggingly

"Oh this, Melody asked. Sweet of her to ask me." Nathaniel blushed a little before shaking his head.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" I shooked my head

"You better be quick a lot of the girls are fighting over-" Armin bumped Nathaniel whilst running away and screaming "Come on Alexy, this isn't funny anymore!"

Then Alexy rushed passed us "Oh come on it will be fun! Brothers going together!"

Armin loudly sighed and ran before tripping on his own two feet and Alexy standing over him.

"There you go you and me together at the dance is better than finding a girl." Armin got up and laughed a little "Sure" He said simply and they both walked back in our direction.

"Hey, have you asked anyone?" Armin asked and I shooked my head.

"Armin don't forget we have to go shopping for a suit for you!" Alexy said and walked away.

"It's sweet how Alexy would rather go with his brother than someone he isn't that fond too." I said quietly

Armin nodded.

The bell rang and we separated to go to class only to find out class was cancelled.

"What the-" I said before the principle spoke.

"_Students will not attend class for the day in order to find a date and ready themselves for the dance. To make up for the classes there will be extra class time on Monday in which your parents must sign a slip to be notified. Thank you."_

I grunted loudly before walking down the corridor and bumping into amber. I fell back on to the fall and my head ached a little. "Ow." I said whilst rubbing my head.

"Watch where you're going." Amber said before grabbing my arm and pushing me into the janitor's room with her.

"Look here freak, don't bother coming to the dance because I'm going to win the crown and you're not. Nobody is going to even want to go with you-"

"_Hold up is she threatening me? Exactly what did I do? Oh right, in class when I didn't want to help her in that test. It would have been cheating anyway, I didn't want to be caught and disqualified." _

"Are you listening to me?!" Amber yelled while I was consumed with my own thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah you're a queen." I grabbed for the door handle before she yanked my wrist

"I mean it. Stay away from me or don't come." She glared sharp daggers and left.

"Great." I sighed and exited the room before feeling powerful throbbing in my head. I rushed to my locker and grabbed the aspirin before I was consumed and would become uncontrollable.

"_I need to stay away from her and her BS." _

I walked down the hallway and strolled into the library and sat in the small alcove where nobody would see me. I spent an hour reading my favourite book – Jane Eyre.

"Poor girl." I whispered to myself

"What are you doing here alone?" My head shot up to see Lysander standing and looking over my shoulder.

"I wanted to get away from all the commotion and Amber." I said quietly

Lysander sat down in the chair next to me. "I see you haven't chosen a date yet." He stated and took out his notebook.

"I didn't feel like it. It's just a dance, right? So why make a big deal out of it?" I closed my book and looked at the badge.

"Well I think it would be fun. Also, because your new maybe you might have fun at your first dance here." He said and began writing in his book.

Without realising I started to cry a little thinking about the dance, amber and my powers returning.

"Are you ok?" Lysander shot up and looked at me worriedly and I began to cry rivers.

Lysander embraced me in a hug and asked "Is it what Amber said to you in the Janitors closet?"

"How did you know we were in there?"

"She yelled pretty loud and what she said was cruel."

Without thinking about it she did yell loud and whatever I wasn't listening to must have been pretty terrible.

"You know what she said was not true and she only wanted to keep herself in a position whereby she is the victim. Don't worry about what she said, I've known you for awhile now and you're nowhere near what she said. You're not a freak at all; you're a beautiful human being." Lysander said softly.

I pushed away and dried my tears. "Thanks" I muttered.

He grabbed for my badge and stuck it on himself.

"What are you doing?" I questioned with a confused expression.

"I'm going to take you to the dance as friends." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. Now I won't be there as a loner." I giggled

We walked out of the building and Lysander offered to drive me home to which I agreed. When he dropped me off he spoke "See you at the dance. I better find Castiel before he does a runner." He smirked and left.

I walked inside and went to my room. I sat down and couldn't help but think about what to wear. Then it happened "AHHHHH" My head started throbbing again but stronger the pain engulfed me strongly and I couldn't control it.

Next thing I knew I was lying on my bed fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up slowly from my soft bed to come across an unexpected pain throughout my body. I used my instincts and grabbed for my laptop to talk to my mother about my re-encounter with the past.

"Hi dear! How are you?" Mt mother said quite joyfully

I sighed "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think my physic abilities are returning….." I shifted my eyes so I couldn't see my mother's expression. She was the one who convinced me as a child that I might wreck everything around me and that I was _abnormal, _so I I did what I could to prevent them getting stronger….until now.

"Oh. When did it start?" She questioned quietly as supposed to not give away her devastation.

"A few weeks ago when I was in school. I came across an odd situation where a telekinesis seemed to overpower my thoughts to the point I fainted. They wrote a note to apologise but I think they know ive been suppressing the power for a long time…." I was on the verge of tears I wanted to keep my abilities more than ever, but the consequences of hurting those I love might be more unbearable.

"Right. Well I have to talk to your father about this and we will see what we can do. Maybe this time we might be able to rid-"With that I slammed my laptop closed and curled into a ball.

"_I don't want to get rid of this ability. It makes me unique not a freak. Right?"_

I softly cried into my knees and swiftly stopped before it became uncontrollable. I looked at the clock and had an hour before school started. There was a way where I can slowly let my mind embrace my returning abilities – through meditation.

I crossed my legs and lay my hands on my knees before shutting my eyes and entering a world of silence and peace. Seconds went by and my blood was coursing through my body as it embraces the growth of my powers and transcends my mind into a different dimension.

"_DING DONG"_

"Huh?" I whipped opened my eyes before rushing to the door.

"Hi" it was Castiel "before you speak, I was just wondering why you're the one who comes to my door instead of Lysander to offer me a ride?"

He widened his eyes before sniggering "You have only 10 minutes before class starts and you want and answer that takes a second longer?" He got me there.

I widened my eyes and looked at the clock "oops." And ran upstairs to get changed and grab some breakfast.

"Don't worry about breakfast we've got chocolate croissants in the car." Castiel said bluntly whist placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ok! I'm ready let's move!" I yelled rushing out the door.

"Just so you know. He gets migranes a lot so he didn't come up." Castiel ran catching up with me.

"What?"

"Lysander. Thinks his head will hurt I guess." I gave a quizzical look before he shrugged.

We got in the car and ate our breakfast before getting a move on to the school.

"So why were you late?" Lysander questioned

"I overslept." I said bluntly

We made it to the school in no time and as we walked in I could only gaze upon the many posters that said _vote for me for queen. _"Wow."

"You should see ambers." Lysander spoke before gazing ahead

"I scanned the room for ambers and when I saw it my mouth was agape "What the!"

She had posters of her in different outfits plastered across every locker. Each poster saying _vote for me because I'm a queen._

"She's not serious, right?" I questioned quietly

"Well the dance is in two days so I think she is very serious" Castiel spoke before walking away.

"_Perfect. A selfish, spoilt brat may win because of extravagant bribes and outrageous posters."_

I pouted and walked to class before bumping into the one person I've ever loathed – Amber.

"Watch were your going. Im precious cargo-" She laughed humorously "-whats this now?"

I matched her gaze that felon my design book. I VALIENTLY MADE A GRAB FOR IT BUT SHE GOT IT BEFORE I DID.

"Project runway walks he hall. Too bad these aren't any good." She flicked through it before seeing my plans for the dress I was going to wear to the dance.

Ambers face said it all – jealousy. "Guess someone was going to go to the dance after all. A shame."

"What?" I stood and gazed confused at her remark.

"That everything in this pad is disastrous." She began tearing up my sketchbook

"HEY!" I flung myself at her to grab for the book before she stopped me and pushed me up against the locker.

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to attack me? Lin, Charlotte dispose of that book thoroughly." She growled before her minions went to the nearest fountain and soaked my book so badly that I couldn't recognise it anymore.

I thought I was going to cry but I didn't, instead I was brewing with anger.

"Ever try a stunt like that again and it will be worse!" Amber growled but still didn't let go

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about messing with me." She raised her hand and before she could slap me someone got in between.

"Amber!" Three sweet guys were standing there. Nathaniel grabbed her hand and Castilel and Lysander had attempted to rescue my book.

If they didn't come soon enough I would've unleashed something that was unforgivable.

"Leave now!" Nathaniel yelled to which she left in a strop with her minions behind her.

I slid down the locker in utter shock.

"Are you ok?" Nathaniel asked before offering a helping hand. I nodded.

"Cruel and yet she has friends? Tsk, I wonder how she even lives at home." Castiel spoke before Lysander handed my sketchbook.

"It's not too bad." He tried to comfort me but I couldn't help but let a droplet run my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. All these designs came from your mind not your hand; they will always be in your memory." Lysander sounded so sincere when he said that, and he was right.

"We better get to class." They nodded and we walked in different directions.

"_I have to be more careful so I don't trigger outbursts. I really need to tame this before coming in contact with that disaster again."_

_**Finished. I just wanted to say please review its very helpful and I hope your enjoying this as much as I am. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heading off to class alongside Lysander seemed strange yet comforting to know I had people who cared around me. English was long yet pleasant but all I could think about was Ambers pathetic attempts to demoralise me and attempt to ruin my life. _

I pinched the corner of my now rugged note book and lifted high enough to inspect it.

"Definitely ruined…." I whispered and sighed.

As soon as the bell rang I walked up to the bin and deposited my ruined note book and as I did so I could feel the gaze of someone on looking my actions but I just left in a hurry.

"HEY!" I turned my head and saw castiel running up to me. "Where are you going? Lysander wanted me to give you this." He handed me a small note and smirked "Don't get into any more trouble; I shouldn't have to be your saviour." He smirked

"Most heroes are handsome, so I wouldn't call you my saviour." I returned the smirk and giggled while castiel gave me the stink eye and laughed as well "So she can stand up for herself?" He smirked and waved good bye as we parted.

Moments later I walked to the library and took a seat before unfolding the delicate note handed to me not too long ago.

_Dear Aseena,_

_Meet me at my car outside the school after lunch. I have a surpeise._

_Lysander_

I gazed at the note quizzically before putting it to one side and looking at the time "_12:30"_, I had half an hour before meeting him but, _Why?_

For the rest of lunch I sat in the library eating my lunch and reading before I got up and walked outside the school gates to see a tall figure leaning on his sleek car gazing at the two birds sat on the nearby tree chirping or should I say singing.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I spoke softly as he turned his head to face me and answered "Get in, were going on a little drive." He smiled whilst I had chills crawling up my spine.

We drove for a while in silence, Lysander watching the road and me reading "Frankenstein".

"Hey, were here." I gazed up and saw a small store full of fabrics and turned my head to Lysander "What are we doing here?" Lysander smiled and exited the car "Hey! W-w-wait up!"

We walked into the tiny store and stood there for a millisecond before a woman walked towards us. "Hey lys is she the girl?" Lysander nodded, in which I took the time to inspect the girl, Long silver hair, Victorian like clothing and astonishing golden eyes….Wait a miniute!

"Hey you're that girl I saw on the street!" my eyes widened and I wanted to run but was frozen on the spot. "Are you ok?" she looked at me worriedly to which I just nodded and meekly smiled _"Hopefully she doesn't remember what she saw"_

Lysander lightly grasped my wrist before pulling me into the back room and introducing me to another tall, dark figure, who was concentrating on hand stitching a garment. "This is my brother, Leigh." I smiled and he gazed up and spoke "Hello, we've met before. Did my younger brother tell you why he dragged you here?-" I shook my head "-we are going to help you create your dress for the dance."

"What? But my sketch is ruined and-" Lysander put his hand over my mouth before I would start babbling and handed me a piece of paper "This is the dress, right?" I looked at the figure on the paper and was brought to light tears just by looking at the re-creation of my original design.

"How?" I spoke in a whisper.

"Lysander brought this-"The girl with the beautiful silver hair walked in and held up[ my damaged notebook "-and he deciphered its contents because of how upset you were about that brat amber, by the way I'm rosalaya." She kissed her teeth at the word _"Amber"_ whilst the fire within me began to ignite with anger and the next thing I knew my eyes changed to a clear and luminescent colour.

"Are you ok?" Lysander stared worriedly before I rushed past rosalaya and ran outside covering my eyes and resisting my compulsions to lose control.

"Hey! Aseena." Lysander took hold of my arm and mad me face him and with luck I controlled my anger. "Don't mention her again." Lysander nodded and we walked inside to a bewildered Rosalaya and Leigh.

"Anyway…lets start!" Rosalaya punched the air and turned on the music whilst leigh and Lysander sourced some fabric. I just stood in awe.

"Come on, it will be better if you joined." Lysander offered his hand and I took it with gratitude as we started cutting fabric.

For the rest of the day we concentrated on my design, cutting silky fabric, sewing with care and the odd dance with rosalaya. This is what it feels like to be normal.

"FINISHED!" Rosalya shouted as she sewed the last flower on. I walked past the brothers and caressed my dress with gentle hands. The long cream, silky gown flowed elegantly, the diagonal panel of intricate flowers from the hip to the bottom looked like a meadow and the gem. The gem Lysander hand sewed onto the hip of the dress. Finished it off.

"What do you think?" They all asked in unison

"Beautiful…" I said quietly to which they returned with smiles.

"We will keep it under lock and key until the dance. You can wait two days right?" Rosalaya asked quite cheekily

I nodded.

"Lysander take her home, she looks tired." Leigh told Lysander to which grasped my hand and took me to the car. We got in and started to drive to my apartment when the car abrubtly started shaking and stopped. "What the…" Lysander looked in his mirror but to no avail to which both of us got out to inspect the situation-pot hole.

"Great." Lysander ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Get back in the car I will sort it out, you start the engine." Lysander looked at me confused.

"Aseena you don't have to do this let me." Before he could put his hands on the back of the car I grabbed his hand. "Get in the car." I spoke whilst feeling the tingling sensation course through my body.

Lysander was shocked but obeyed. "Sorry….just start the engine when you get inside…please."

He walked to the car but I could sense that he was shocked by my action. He started the engine whilst I slowly breathed in and out. With a flick of my wrist the car was slightly lifted in the air and out of the pot hole.

I walked back to the car and was met by a shocked Lysander.

"What did you do?" I quickly came up with and excuse and spoke "There was a slope so I gently pushed it towards the slope so the car would move." I smiled meekly.

Lysander stared at me but brushed off any suspicions. Once we got to my apartment I thanked him and walked to my room "what was I thinking…" I slapped my forehead before flopping into bed.

**Lysander pov**

"That was strange." Lysander drove home and met his brother outside the shop.

"Hey, Leigh you don't think that she is…" Lysander stopped speaking while his eyes wondered for words to explain.

Leigh made his younger brother look up "Maybe. Keep an eye on her." Leigh walkedinside whist I stood in a daze.

"I guess there is a possibility im not the only one….." I walked inside and to sleep soundly but it felt long. "Tomorrow.." The last word I spoke before falling asleep.

**Sorry for the wait I had exams started college and yeah…its been hectic….**

**Anyway review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whats happening people of this world and all in which inhabit it, sorry for being MIA but you know what exams and school are like….soooooo yeah.**_

_**Anyway enjoy and no tears if I go MIA again **__** I always come back haha**_

As I opened my eyes I stared at the ceiling recalling the events from the previous night. "I doubt he would be thinking about it….hopefully" I whispered to myself monotonously.

I rose from my bed and gazed at the floating décor with half open eyes before suppressing my abilities and walking to the bathroom and being greeted by a straight face that has lost all care in the world.

"_Why do I feel so dead? It's not like I'm a monster_, I'm seventeen for cries sake, my birthday is coming up and that's when I should be more dead inside…." I vigorously shook my head and slapped my cheeks _"stop thinking so negatively"._

With that said and done I finished up in the bathroom and put on my beige pussy bow shirt, with a black lace waistcoat, skinny black trousers and tall lace up pirate boots and trilby.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

MY ATTENTION WAS CAUGHT BY THE NOISE OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND GAZED DOWN AT THE FAMILIAR FACES Of Castiel and Lysander.

"Hey! Hurry up, you dontwant to damage your attendance anymore do you?!" Castiel yelled with a laugh

I ran out of the door with my bag and jumped in the back "Your one to talk, the guy who attends school once every fortnight" and in reply Lysander laughed whilst Castiel smirked "Still as snarky as ever" "You too".

We drove to school and as I was about to exit the car Lysander hander me a slip and walked into school with Castiel.

_Meet me in the Library after class_

"I hope this isn't about yesterday….." I whispered to myself before walking inside the building over thinking the situation.

**After class**

I exited the classroom and began to walk down towards the Library while nobody was insight. The thing is, I finished the work earlier than everyone else and Mr Servile allowed me to go to the Library to study.

"Well, well look who we have here. Where are your bodyguards?" That voice was so familiar, amber.

I turned around and saw her standing there with a satisfactory look in her eye before turning around and walking away.

"Oh no you don't." Amber grabbed my arm and flung me behind the lockers to be out of sight.

"Why are you out of class? You never do your work." I simply exclaimed earning a death glare

In reply she waved a first aid pass in my face and spoke "its so easy to convince teachers that your ill, especially when your me….." Amber turned to my gaze and menacingly declared "_just like how you convinced the guys in the school to protect you…." _She had my full attention as she dug her nails into my wrists and neared my ear "_but obviously there must be an exchange for their protection and its so obvious too, you put up a cutesy, damsel in distress act, they come to your rescue and you repay them…" _ The next words that came out of her mouth caused me to breakdown as she showered the halls with posters of a photo shopped image that title _**"Sex addict walks proudly"**_

"_by sleeping with them" _with that said she slapped me across the face as I slipped down the wall with her figure towering above me, raising her foot when suddenly.

"YOUR DISGUSTING!" Lysander and Castiel ran towards the scene and grabbed Amber before picking up all the fake posters.

"LET ME GO!" Amber's demands where blocked as Lysander came to me in distress and repeatedly asking if I was ok, Castiel grabbed the posters and dragged amber away. Knowing him he would take care of this ordeal.

"Aseena, come with me." Lysander helped me up and we walked in the direction to the library where we sat in silence.

_**Lysanders pov**_

"_What should I say? She looks mortified, I wouldn't blame her."_

I raised my hand to cup he face but she flinched at me attempt of contact and slapped my hand away.

"Whats wrong? Castiel is going to get rid of those lies and take care of Ambers behaviour."

She raised her head and looked at my shirt _"She isn't one for eye contact." _

"It's not that…she accused me of being a sex maniac and a two faced witch."

I was shocked b the way she spoke, sorrowful, distress and utter despair. She isn't acting as normal, she looks lonely …

With that I took her in my arms and let her sob waterfalls in a means to comfort her, however what I felt was more terrifying.

_**Aseena POV**_

**After school**

I walked out of the school gates and bumped into Castiel, "Hey, don't worry about that monster it's been sorted out and nobody saw the pathetic posters but she really has it in for you." Castiel looked at me as I hung my head and avoided eye contact "thanks for helping me" and I left ignoring Castiels shouting.

I ran as fast as I could but immediately became exhausted "It's to be expected this would happen"

I rose my gaze as Lysander helped me stand up and offered me water. "Thank you"

"Let me help you home." Lysander offered but I denied yet he refused my refusal and aided me to my apartment.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow? I am."

"It's not the type of events I would go to. All eyes on me, staring, talking and loud music." I replied in a monotonous tone.

Lysander stared at me "but you were so excited before, did something happen? If it was Amber –"

"No. I don't know. I mean….." I flustered to gather my words then spoke "I'm scared to go."

We were outside my apartment and Lysander looked at me with a soft gaze. "Don't be scared I'm here for you."

"_I'm here for you? You care? Nobody cares, there's always a motive, there's always an aim!"_

I SLAPPED Lysander's hand away from me and unintentionally pushed him into the gate making his left hand bleed.

"I'm sorry!" I ran up to him and helped him stand while grasping his scared hand "I- I – I- I –I…."

"Don't worry it wasn't on purpose." Lysander grasped his hand and put on a weak smile.

"Come up to my room, I'll bandage it for you no questions asked." I grabbed his right hand and took him up denying his protests.

_**A couple minutes later of treatment**_

"Here, all done" I pinned the bandage on his hand and looked up at his face "I really am sorry"

"Enough, you don't need to keep apologising, it wasn't on purpose." He smiled and then looked at the clock "It's getting late…I should head back."

"NO!" I spoke aloud and Lysander looked at me in shock "Don't go" I started to weep a little and then cried my heart out

Lysander grasped me as we sat on the couch and carefully stroked my hair.

"Ok, Ok…if you want me to stay it's fine but don't cry, I don't like seeing you upset or hurt."

I stopped crying and looked back at Lysander who seemed worried. "Hey why don't I make something? You're a vegetarian right? How about a stir fry?" I nodded my head and let him cook in my kitchen with the aromatic spices wavering in the air.

"Finished. Here you go." He laid the dish in front of me after an hour of cooking and waited for my response to the meal as I took the first bite. "delicious"

_**Time skip (yea I know too many skips)**_

After the meal I washed up the dishes and ignored Lysander's request to clean up "I said no, and im done"

Lysander laughed lightly "ok ok but you didn't have to."

"My apartment. Anyway you can sleep on my bed." Lysander shot a glance at me and replied "no I think I'll sleep on the couch." Lysander started to lie down when I grabbed his hand and pulled to my bed

"Nope you're sleeping here. No questions."

_**Lysanders pov**_

I watched as she grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom. It was my chance to go to the couch. I got up and tried to run before tripping as she rapidly exited the bathroom.

"Trying to sleep on the couch are we? I told you im going to sleep on the couch-" her eyes widened as she saw me clutch my leg "Are you ok? You didn't twist your ankle right?" She knelt down to examine my leg but I stopped her

"No, I didn't I just hit it on the bed post." I got up but immediately fell down

"let me help you." Aseena turned the light off and came to me as she hoisted me on the bed

"Thank you but you don't-"Just then as she was about to pull the blankets on my body she unbuttoned my shirt "Your gonna get hot. Just so you know I turned the light off because I didn't want to see, so don't worry."

However her voice sounded so slurred as if she was going to collapse. My fear was realised as half her body fell on the bed slowly slipping off before I grabbed her and gently hoised her on the bed to only then have her tightly grasp my hand.

She was definitely not awake, so I pulled the blankets on us and slept next disregarding any unwanted thoughts.

As time passed, I began to drift to sleep when she spoke softly "_Love is dead"_ and she began tear. I grasped her in my arms and held her till she was calm.

_**There we go, I hope this pleases you all! Also this might become M rated not sure, ill let you guys be the answer to that. Anyway review!**_


End file.
